Relaxation or resistor/capacitor (RC oscillators are built from resistors, capacitors and at least one comparator. They are typically low cost and have a shorter startup time than a crystal oscillator, but variations in component values over temperature make it difficult to precisely regulate the oscillation frequency. While a relaxation oscillator will ensure proper operation in some applications, other applications may require higher accuracy than the relaxation has been able to provide. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous RC oscillator solutions.